Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-311828 discloses a bush cutter. The bush cutter comprises an operating rod, a cutting unit provided at a front end of the operating rod, a main unit provided at a rear end of the operating rod, and a transfer shaft provided inside the operating rod. The cutting unit can rotatably support a cutting blade. The main unit houses a motor that drives the cutting blade. The transfer shaft extends from the main unit to the cutting unit, and transfers output torque of the motor from the main unit to the cutting unit.
In the above-described conventional bush cutter, a main unit that houses an engine, instead of a main unit that houses a motor, may be attached to the rear end of the operating rod.